Tränen! Schmerz! Glück!
by moonshine88
Summary: Kurzgeschichte! Draco ist verzweifelt und es gibt nur einen der ihn versteht ...


Meine 2 Kurzgeschichte *ganz stolz sei*  
  
Die ist jetzt niemandem gewidmet.  
Oder doch.  
Ich widme sie meiner Eviva, auch bekannt als Maia May!!  
  
Tränen! Schmerz! Glück!  
  
Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinunter.  
Ich kann sie nicht stoppen.  
Ich weine,  
bis keine Tränen mehr kommen.  
Und ich frage mich immer wieder:  
Warum?  
Warum sie?  
Warum nicht mein Vater?  
  
Ich gebe mich meinen Gefühlen sehr, sehr selten hin.  
Verstecke sie hinter einer Maske.  
Doch heute ist es mir nicht möglich.  
Heute.  
Morgen.  
Diese Woche.  
Und danach?  
Werde ich wieder so werden wir früher?  
Setze ich meine Maske auf?  
Lasse ich niemanden an mich heran?  
Oder bricht das Bild,  
das man von mir hat zusammen?  
Zur Zeit kann ich nichts sagen.  
  
Ich fühle.  
Fühle Schmerzen.  
Fühle Trauer.  
Fühle Wut.  
Fühle eine Leere.  
Leere?  
Ja Leere.  
Ich weiß nicht wie ich sie beschreiben soll.  
Etwas fehlt.  
  
Mein Herz.  
Wie fühlt es sich an?  
Dort ist ein kleines Loch,  
ein Fleck,  
der noch niemanden gehört.  
Meine Mutter wird dort,  
in meinem Herzen immer einen Platz haben.  
Bis jetzt war es mir nicht bewusst.  
Doch nun,  
wo sie fort ist,  
für immer,  
merke ich es immer mehr.  
  
Sie fehlt mir.  
So sehr,  
wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten haben.  
  
Und gerade in dieser Zeit.  
Der Zeit nach der Beerdigung,  
suche ich Trost.  
Trost?  
Bei wem?  
Es ist ausgerechnet mein Erzfeind,  
der mich vielleicht am besten versteht.  
Er wuchs auf,  
ohne seine Eltern je kennen gelernt zu haben.  
Ihm erzähle ich meine Sorgen,  
Probleme,  
Gefühle.  
Und er hört mir zu.  
Lacht mich nicht aus,  
wie ich es gedacht habe.  
Er,  
der Prinz von Gryffindor hört mir zu.  
Aber ich bin froh,  
dass er es tut.  
Ich wüsste nicht,  
zu wem ich sonst gehen sollte.  
Slytherins zeigen keine Gefühle,  
daher wäre es unpassend zu ihnen zu gehen,  
um sie um Rat zu fragen.  
  
Ich sitze jetzt seit einer Stunde hier.  
Hier im Krankenflügel,  
wohin man mich gebracht hat,  
nachdem ich bewusstlos zusammengebrochen bin.  
Er hat bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt.  
Hört nur zu.  
Mir laufen vereinzelt Tränen über die Wange.  
Ich schäme mich ihrer nicht.  
Nicht mehr!  
Warum sollte ich auch?  
Vor Wochen, da wäre es anders gewesen.  
Doch ich weiß,  
Potter wird nichts von alle dem, jemandem sagen.  
Niemandem.  
Und es ist wichtig für mich.  
  
Ich sage ihm alles,  
oder ich habe ihm alles gesagt.  
Ich warte,  
auf eine Reaktion,  
was er sagen wird.  
Doch es geschieht nichts.  
Und als ich ihn seine Augen blicke.  
Sehe ich etwas klitzern.  
Verräterisch.  
Eine kleine Träne stiehlt sich ihren Weg seine Wange hinab.  
Scheinbar merkt er es nicht.  
  
Er sieht mich einfach nur an!  
Und dann ganz langsam näher er sich mir.  
Was macht er?  
Ich bin verwirrt.  
Sanft schließt er mich in sein Arme.  
Spendet mir Trost.  
Jetzt,  
jetzt lasse ich meinen Tränen,  
die versucht habe zu verdrängen,  
freien Lauf.  
Er macht nichts.  
Er hält mich nur im Arm.  
Ich fühle mich geborgen.  
Verstanden.  
Wie nie zuvor.  
Und als keine Tränen mehr kommen,  
nimmt er mein Gesicht in seine Hände.  
Wischt sanft die Tränen weg.  
Was wird er als nächstes tun?  
Ich warte gespannt.  
Er kommt mir immer näher.  
Ich spüre seine Nähe,  
Anwesenheit stärker als zuvor.  
Und endlich!  
Küsst er mich sanft,  
ganz zart auf die Lippen.  
Noch nie wurde ich auf diese Art berührt.  
Noch nie von einem Jungen.  
  
Er ist mein Erzfeind.  
Nein!  
Er war es.  
Ab heute ist er mein!  
Er,  
der mich versteht.  
Wie,  
was ich fühle.  
Und dafür danke ich ihm!  
  
"Danke", flüstere ich.  
Er lächelt mich an  
und als Antwort küsst er mich wieder.  
  
Ich bin glücklich,  
trotz meiner Trauer.  
Und ich werde es bleiben.  
Glücklich!  
  
Mir fällt ein Spruch von Ulrik Skeel ein, der meiner Mutter gefallen hat.  
Es war ihr Lieblingsspruch.  
  
Wenn der Wind Perlen hervorwirbelt  
unter den welken Blättern  
und die Bewohner der Nacht  
sich zum Tanz versammeln.  
Wenn Luftschiffe anlegen  
mit fremden Gästen  
und sich die Stadt verwandelt  
in eine Sagenwelt  
aus der Zeit vor der Zeit,  
von der den Kindern erzählt wurde,  
dass sie kommen wird ...  
  
ein klitzekleines Review bidde *ganz lieb guck*  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
moonshine 


End file.
